Band Is
by Bressa W
Summary: A recollection of what happened in band from 5th grade all the way to sophomore year, detailing concert, jazz, and marching bands and what band really means to me and the woodhaven warriors. r
1. 5th Grade Band Is

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the people herein mentioned, nor the band from which they are mentioned. I love them all, though. ;)

**Author's Note:** My band inspires only the greatest feelings of warmth in me. I love band and all the people in it. That being said…

**Band Is…**

**By Bressa W.**

**Chapter One:**

**Fifth Grade Band Is…**

Fifth grade band is…

Trying out five thousand instruments, only to decide that you love alto sax the best

Hating alto sax by the middle of the year because the damn reeds never last more than a rehearsal

Playing "Mary Had a Little Lamb" five thousand times because one of the clarinets keeps squeaking

Laughing at your best friend, who played at least five thousand different instruments in fifth grade, only to quit in sixth grade

Almost puking when Mr. Gross takes out his glass eye for the band

Playing "Oh Susannah" as a solo at the spring concert because you worked out the notes to the rest of song that wasn't in the book

Never being afraid to exaggerate

**A/N:** (points at all who just read this) I need YOU; to review this chapter! Seriously, this is a novelty fic for me and I need the feedback from all the beautiful band geeks out there.


	2. 6th Grade Band Is

**Disclaimer:** I don't own my band or the people herein mentioned.

**Chapter Two**

**Sixth Grade Band is…**

Sixth grade band is…

Meeting Mr. Mobley and deciding he is one scary dude

Loving Mr. Mobley because he lets you be section leader of the altos

Hating Mr. Mobley because he gives you "The Tempest" and makes you play it over. And over. And over. (Repeat about fifty times).

And over.

And over.

Watching Andrew play his trombone because his eyebrows moved when he played a high or a low note (for Chasity)

Never completing practice records and failing band class because of it

Wanting to quit because you failed band class

Meeting your two best friends in the whole wide world, Sara and Chasity

Arguing with your best friends in the whole wide world because they think their instruments are better than yours is

Feeling proud of yourself when you play "The Tempest" right at the Spring Concert

Actually feeling excited about starting seventh grade band

**A/N:** I need reviewers if you want to hear about seventh grade…

Okay, it's a bad bribe, but please, please, on bended knee, review my fic! Even if you flame it, I need to hear about it. Feedback of any kind is good right about now


	3. 7th Grade Band Is

**Disclaimer: **My band belongs to the Woodhaven-Brownstown School District, and to Mr. Mobley. Since I'm neither, it's not mine.

**Chapter Three**

**Seventh Grade Band Is…**

Seventh grade band is…

Switching from alto sax to bari sax just because you can

Having the people who don't care about band drop and the rate of quality going up because of it

Still being an over-all suckly band

Noticing that your band director has elf ears

Wanting to quit after every rehearsal

Wanting to rejoin everytime you play in your own room

Staying in because your parents tell you to

Making Mr. Mc, the 8th-9th grade band director, want to quit after seeing your Spring Concert

Signing up for Mr. Mc's class and being geekishly excited about it

Falling in love with music all over again

**A/N: **I need reviews. Cookies and much love will be given for every review. Feel bribed?

You have been.


	4. 8th Grade Band Is

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Patrick Henry Middle School Band, Mr. Mc, or any of the band geeks mentioned herein

**Chapter Four**

**Eighth Grade Band Is…**

Eighth grade band is…

Being a little concerned when Mr. Mc says he loves you on the first day

Being a LOT concerned when Sara has a dream about Mr. Mc, a saxophone, and a very intimate moment…

Wondering who the short Irish guy thinks he is, anyway? You know you can't play this stuff

Being amazed when you can play that stuff

"Sexy saxamaphones"

Wondering why people have painted stupid stuff all over the walls in the band room

Wondering where your year is going to paint your stupid stuff

Dr. Rockenstein and the March of the Irish Guard

Marching for the first time and realizing you're not half bad at it

Finding out that Mr. Mc's trumpet's name is Vince, and he loves bath time…

Being concerned that your band director names and bathes his instrument

Naming your saxophone Billy because you don't want to call it "your saxophone" anymore

Making all your friends call your saxophone Billy and referring to it as "him" for the rest of eternity

"SHUT UP AND PLAY!"

Missing the band bus back from the high school with Sara and Chasity and having to run after it with your bari sax case and your neckstrap still on until it stops

Your E-flat key falling off every other day and being duck-taped back on

Your E-flat key falling off a concert and Mc being unable to fix it

"You don't really ever USE this key, do you?"

Having to let Chasity borrow some of the duck tape on your bari because Sara broke her spit valve

"Is this supposed to come off?"

Having to hunt in the dark in the courtyard of the high school for Sara's shoe because it got thrown in the shrubbery…somehow…

"GIT-R-DONE!"

Funnel cakes and missing person reports at Cedar Point

Falling in love with Snake River Falls at Cedar Point and riding it about ten times in a row on a hot June day

"We have time for one more go, don't we? We don't have to be at the bus for 15 minutes yet."

Riding home from Cedar Point sopping wet and getting the flu from it

Losing your voice from screaming all day

Finally hearing what it sounds like when a bari sax plays low A the right way

Being upset that you heard it from Mark and not from you

Loving band

END CHAPTER

_A/N: Next up is 8th grade jazz band, because you can't combine jazz and concert bands. They're two separate entities. _

_I need reviews, please, I don't care what you have to say. I've written stories that have over 450 hits and 11 reviews, so that means that not everyone who reads reviews. I just want to hear what you have to say, it'll only take a few seconds of your time._

_The button's in the right hand corner of your screen, on a drop down list._

_Thank you._


	5. 8th Grade Jazz Band Is

**Disclaimer:** I don't own my band or any of the bandos mentioned.

**Chapter Five **

**8th Grade Jazz Band Is…**

8th grade jazz band is…

Miles climbing on the instrument cabinets every day

David and his scales (the music kind)

Matt, the evil trombone player, and the stands

Conspiracies about Matt, the straws, the shoe, and the stands (for elaboration, see Heroes of Bandtopia, written by Stormy Llewlyn)

Miles harping on me every day

"If you're going to suck, suck loud!"

Playing for little kids during Elementary Tour and watching them dance to songs like "Respect" and "El Noche Del Burrito Picante"

A little kid looking at you play your bari sax and saying, "I want to play tubaphone when I grow up, too!"

Stealing Miles' solo at Java & Jazz

Getting "lei-ed" at Library Luau

Keeping a tally on the Band Board of how many times Mc swore (end tally was over a hundred)

Fantasizing about marching band

"Tequila!"

Waiting for the band room to blow up (again, see "Bandtopia")

Miles stealing my instrument in the middle of a song and playing it ten times better than I ever could

Holding a grudge against Miles for stealing my instrument

Pretending not to hold a grudge against Miles

"We're only going to play this one more time, I swear."

Knowing that Mr. Mc was totally lying when he said we were only playing it one more time

Memorizing pieces of the songs because you played them so often

Alphabetizing your folder

Helping Mr. Mc file things away in the cabinets because filing is fun!

Realizing, at a concert, that you have 2 front pieces to "Crazy Train" and no back and no one in your section has an extra back or is missing a front

Spending some quality time with Merton, your bari sax and with your friends

**A/N: **_Please, if you love me at all, review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I love to hear what you have to say! And, to TGB (aka Sara) flutes can't hold a candle to the saxophone!_

_I really need you to keep reviewing because I need the feedback. I appreciate that you've reviewed so far, but it doesn't stop here, there are a few chapters left!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
